pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trip
Trip is a major character from the series Pokémon: Black & White and one of the four trainers in the Black 2 and White 2 in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event. He had a very hostile relationship with Ash, serving as his third antagonistic rival. While traveling to take on the Unova League, Trip takes photographs of Pokémon that he encounters and is also known as a Pokémon Photographer. Trip has been shown to care for his Pokémon, though not to the extent Ash does. He is quite obnoxious, much like Gary Oak. The main reason he took a dislike to Ash is because of his training style and the fact that he is from Kanto. He did not seem to hate Ash nearly as much as Paul and Gary, but still detested him. However before running into Alder, they were shown to have at least some respect for each other. Trip is bound to learn that becoming the champion does not depend on just becoming strong. His goal is to become the next Pokémon Champion of the Unova region. However, he lost to Ash in the qualifying rounds of the Unova League. Trip does not think very highly of the Kanto region — or anyone from there. He thinks of anyone from Kanto as a redneck from "the boonies" who should go back to the basics of Pokémon. Appearance Trip has dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He wears a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wears white pants with black and white tennis shoes. Biography Anime Trip made his first appearance when he was a beginning trainer shown choosing his first Pokémon. Ash was friendly to him at first, but Trip refused to be friends with someone from the "boonies" and immediately told him that people from Unova hate those from Kanto. He eventually chose Snivy and wanted to battle Ash's Pikachu because of it not being able to be found in his region. Because of Zekrom, Pikachu's power was weakened and it was unable to use Electric-type moves, resulting in its defeat. Trip taunted Ash, telling him to go back to the basics as he left for Accumula Town. Trip later reappeared in at the local Battle Club. Ash challenged him to a 5-on-5 battle. Trip emerged victorious when his Tranquill easily defeated Oshawott and Tepig, Servine defeated Pikachu and his Frillish beats Pidove and Snivy. It was revealed that he used Servine to defeat Chili's Pansear at the Striaton Gym for his Trio Badge. He then later stated that Pikachu and Snivy were improving well, but the rest of his team members were a worthless pathetic joke like their Trainer. He was using his Lampent to get rid of a swarm of Venipede, teaming up with other Fire-Type trainers. After destroying a large amount of the Venipede, Ash tried to stop him. Trip ignored Ash and told Lampent to hit the leader of the Venipede with Shadow Ball. Ash jumped in the way and got injured, then said they should move them out of the way. Trip first refused. He finally agreed, and they cleared out the Venipede with their Tranquill. Trip later left, jokingly saying he'd battle Ash again once he was worthy, marking a minor sprout in their friendship. He reappeared in when he attempted to catch what would become Ash's Palpitoad, but Ash fell off a cliff, got hit by Trip's Poké Ball and scared Palpitoad away. Trip was furious, but they decided to battle and Trip challenged him to a 3-on-3 battle using his Servine, Vanillite, and Timburr. Despite their tough battling styles, it resulted in a tie between the two of them. He then explained that Ash's Oshawott could not land Aqua Jet due to its eyes being closed when it made the attempt. Trip walked away as Ash said goodbye to him, but didn't respond. He returned in Reunion Battles in Nimbasa! where he competed in the Don Battle tournament in Nimbasa Town where he was up against Cilan in the first round. His battle began with Cilan in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! where his newly evolved Gurdurr is defeated by Cilan's Dwebble. He took a picture of Cilan, saying it was to remember his anger and frustration, proving he takes losses harder and dwells on them as this was possibly his first loss ever. After healing his Gurdurr, he left and moved on to the next city. Trip reappeared in Ash Versus The Champion where he watched the battle between his rival Ash and his role model Alder, the Champion of the Unova League. He left when Alder refused to battle him. Trip reappeared when he bumped into Ash and co. when entering the Donamite with his Conkeldurr. His first round opponent was revealed to be Bianca, whom he didn't consider a threat. He began his battle against Bianca and her Emboar in Search for the Clubultimate! but lost in the next episode despite putting up a strong fight. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, he participated in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup and faced Burgundy and her Darmanitan, where his Servine was revealed to have evolved into Serperior. It frightened Darmanitan with Leer and then finished it off with Solar Beam. In Battling Authority Once Again!, he defeated Marifuji with Serperior and advanced to the Semi-Finals, where he faced Cilan and his Crustle. His Serperior managed to defeat Crustle with Frenzy Plant. In Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, he battled Ash for the fourth time in the finals. His Serperior managed to defeat Ash's Pignite with Solar Beam despite the type disadvantage, winning the tournament. He later started his battle against his hero Alder. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, the battle ended with Alder's Bouffalant defeating Trip's Serperior. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, Trip entered the Unova League. He began his fifth battle with Ash Ketchum. Trip used Serperior and Ash used Pikachu. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, the battle ended with Serperior being defeated by Pikachu, resulting in Ash's first victory against Trip, who was eliminated from the Unova League. After the battle the two of them shook hands, ended their rivalry and became friends. Games Trip appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event for Black 2 and White 2 along with Stephan, Cameron, and Virgil in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too! as a minor character. Like from the anime, he wants to defeat Alder. Pokémon Anime Games Black 2/White 2 World Tournament (You Challenge the Unova League Too!) Badges Unova League #Trio Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") #Basic Badge (Prior to "A Rival Battle for Club Champ!") #Two Unidentified Badges (Prior to "Ash and Trip's Third Battle!") #Unidentified Badge (Prior to "Ash Versus The Champion!") #Three Unknown Badges (Prior to "Curtain Up, Unova League!") Contests *Don George Club Battle Tournament - Defeated by Cilan: Top 16 *Donamite Tournament - Defeated by Bianca: Top 16 *Unova League - Defeated by Ash: Top 128 Voice Actors *'Dutch': Thijs van Aken *'Spanish': Carlos Bautista *'Iberian Spanish': Jaime Alberto Carrillo Trivia *Along with Bianca and Cameron, Trip has a final evolved Pokémon of one of the three Unova starters. *As the BW saga progresses, he starts to focus mainly on one Pokémon e.g. Conkeldurr, Serperior. *Of Ash's three rivals (Gary, Paul and himself) he is the only one to not battle Ash in a full battle in their league match. They used their main Pokémon - Serperior and Pikachu respectively - in a single battle. *Despite defeating Ash usually, Trip always gets knocked out in the first round in tournaments while Ash makes it to at least the top 8 or even higher. **The only exception is the Junior Cup, which Trip won, beating Ash in the finals. *In the Black 2 and White 2, Trip uses the Ace Trainer sprite, but it's marked as Pokémon Trainer. Gallery Shooti's Evil face.png|Trip with an evil face. Trips Badges.jpg|Trip's Badges to date Unova_Rivals.png Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Rivals Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Unova League Competitors